The Beginning
by PercussionQueen
Summary: So, how exactly did Frisk make it to the underground? Determination. WARNING: language.


"The monsters are horrible creatures! They'll go to hell when they die. That's why we trapped them underground, so they're closer to their creator!"

"Yea! Those fuckers will rot and burn in hell!"

I passed the ongoing conversation, just like the others. Most humans talked about how awful these creatures were, and some refused to talk about the topic at all. Of course you had peace protests with crowds of people screaming "Humans and monsters are equal! Let's live together in harmony!" Yet, no one else listened to them. With the third world war going on and hate crimes happening left and right, no one had time to focus on the battles that happened years ago.

Occasionally when I get bored, I'll go to the nursing home and listen to the elderly talk about the war between humans and monsters. One third were soldiers in the battle, another third were friends with the monsters, and the other third refuse to even acknowledge the word "monster". I like the firsthand accounts instead of the horror story that teachers and media make the battle seem like. They contain more truth, insight, detail, and history. Media and teachers want to have the new generation believe that humans are the superior species, that we are the almighty, that we might as well be gods. They want us to believe that we were in the right, that we are entitled to the surface, and that we have the ultimate power and control.

They teach us in school that the battle started when a monster went berserk and killed 28 humans. The human officers had to shoot the beast before it killed more innocents. This caused an uproar in the monster community, for they claimed it was all false and it was a hate crime of humans against monsters. The monster community claimed that a human full of hatred killed a monster for no reason, and justified it with a lie, and thus, broke out the war between monsters and humans.

Me? I guess you could call me a pacifist. All I want is love in the world. I want the wars to end, I want the bombs to stop, I don't want to hear the screams of dying citizens anymore, I just want to hide. That's why I visit the nursing home; I'm hiding from the violence. The elderly will ask where I belong, where I live, where I stay, who I belong to. I never answer. It doesn't matter, does it? With everything going on in the world, it's not like anyone would miss a mute kid walking around, head in the clouds.

The other place I visit to escape the world is Mt. Ebott.

Yes, that's right. The cursed Mt. Ebott.

Despite what people say, it is incredibly peaceful there. Birds singing, flowers blooming, what more could you ask for?

One day, I was lost in my own world, just journeying through the mountain. I felt the wind blow through my short hair and pierce through my sweater. I smelt the gunpowder from the explosions earlier in the day, making me cry for the cruelty of humanity. That's when everything went still. The wind stop blowing, clouds stopped moving, and the smell of gunpowder went away, only leaving white noise. I turned around, looking for the cause, when I see her.

A girl. A beautiful girl my age.

She had a charming smile and wide open eyes. Her sweater was green and yellow stripped with dust and what seemed like a blood stain on the collar. Her red heart shaped locked glowed and pulsated with every breath she took. She pointed down at a never ending hole near her feet. She smiled sadly as she said, " Help me save them. Please."

I look down the hole, and I see void of darkness. I look back at her smiling blushing face.

"Please."

I look down the hole again and back up and look around to study my current surroundings. Planes were heading towards the city, probably carrying bombs, yet I couldn't hear them. I saw the blood on the street from the first wave of murderous humans. I was sick of it. I look at the girl one more time, then, I jumped. I was going to make a change. I was going to stop the madness.

I was going to stop humanity.


End file.
